The Unexpected
by Valley Of Winds
Summary: In a tavern just outside of Bree sat a ranger like no other. This ranger was not from the Kingdoms of man nor Elven. This ranger was far from the hills Eriador, Gondor, the Misty Mountains, and the valleys of the great river Anduin. And she has a dark secret that no one in middle earth knows except a gray wizard that goes by the name of Gandalf. M for Sexual content,gore,ect
1. Chapter 1: A Room In Bree

Chapter one:

In a tavern that lays just inside the town of Bree where Celille a ranger from the west sits in her room, a pint of ale sits on her table with her cloak soaked and hung next to the fire, her brown pants damp to the touch and her purple long sleeved tunic was wet and torn in places from her hard ride, she quickly changed into a dark green tunic with ease and changed her drenched pants for a warmer dry pair then hung the wet ones to dry by the fire with the tunic.

As the ranger sat in her room drinking her ale by the roaring fire she heard foot steps outside in the hallway that stops just outside her door, she grew silent as her ice blue eyes held its gaze on the wood door as she pulled her sword from its sheath. Then a gentle knock came from the door and she crept closer and took hold of the handle as another knock came from the door, this time louder, she took a deep slow breath and asked in a forceful tone "who dares bother a Ranger at this hour of night?" no one answered.

she repeated herself " WHO DARES..." but before she could even finish, a gruff but soft voice answers " Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

She opened the door slow and just enough for her to see through and there stood the wizard she has known most of her life and someone she considered family. She opened the door so the wizard could come in " Please come in Gandalf, it's been awhile old friend" he stepped through the doorway into a small room with a bed, table and a chair by the fire; a warn pack sitting next to the bed told him she hadn't been there long enough to unpack but she had been there long enough to drink her fill of ale. He took the chair and moved it so it faced the bed, she smiled and looked up at him with a smile on her face as he leaned on the back of the chair with a loud crack.

" So what can I do for you my friend, it has been a long while since I have seen you." she paused " years in fact..." she fell silent and her eyes fell to the fire behind Gandalf. He waved his hand in front of her face trying to snap her out of it, she shook her head and looked at Gandalf in a daze and then sat down on the bed and looked down pulling her dirty blond hair over her shoulder lost in thought, after a few moments she speaks up "I'm sorry my friend, it's been a long hard road since we last seen each other." Gandalf only smiled and nodded.

"My dear Celille there is nothing to be sorry about, those were dark times. What matters is, you are here now," He paused while he chose his next words carefully "but I am afraid I'm not here to catch up on old times, I must ask something of you that I know will be hard for you to agree to." She looked up at him from her thoughts " And what is this request you are wanting of me?"

He then sat down in the chair and sighed awhile he laid his staff across his lap " There is a company that will be setting off on a quest..." he paused and started again "They will be needing all the help they can get" he grew silent and looked at her as she started to realize what he was asking of her "they will need more than a company of 13 to get to where they need to.." before he could finish Celille spoke up " You want me to be apart of a company, for a quest" she stopped and pondered a moment then she asked "do they know you're here asking this of me? Do they know of me, who I am, where I come from?" Gandalf looked at her with the softest look he could and said "That my dear is up to you, IF you take this quest upon yourself you can either share who you are or you can just be the Ranger that is here to help theses Dwarves regain their homeland.." just then Gandalf knew he made the grave error.

"dwarves! AS IN 13 dwarves?!" she yelled and started to pace, he stood up "Celille, my friend, I am asking you as an old friend please, your answer is what could save more than a homeland that is lost." she stopped mid stride and turned to Gandalf " What do you mean?"

Gandalf sighed once more " I can not explain anymore then I already have, but my friend it is time to move on from those dark days and it's time to come to the light, this quest is important. "

Celille walked to the window and looked out and down at the street where men laid in the road in their drunken stupor; although she was not far from the same state till Gandalf came; she then rubbed her face and looked at Gandalf over her shoulder " Where do I need to be and when?"

Gandalf smiled " Travel to the Shire where you will look for a mark on a door, that my old friend is where you will find the company and I. There will dinner and drink, much talk and merriment" he paused " Thank you my old friend." with that he turned and left without a word. Celille whispered under her breath "Damn old fool, what have you gotten me into."


	2. Chapter 2: Over Hills And Under Hills

Chapter 2:

One month later she had a hard and rough time traveling to the Shire, Celille had rode most the way on her horse Sowren.

Just at the edge of the Shire she and Sowren sat behind some trees and bushes not far of the road.

While taking her pack off of her all black Friesian she ran her hand down the hot fur of the magnificent beast and looked at him " well Sowren this is it, you will have to wait here till I come back for you." Sowren laid his head on her shoulder and nudged her. Celille laughed and dug around in her pack and pulled out an apple as red and glistening as a rubby, she took her knife from her boot and took a piece off for herself and handed the rest to Sowren who took his helping contentedly while Celille enjoyed her piece a small bite at a time.

"now my friend I have to go." She sighed while putting on her black cloak and brung the blue gray inside over her hair, she then hoisted her pack on her shoulder and sheathed her knife back in her boot and then looked at Sowren "Stay here and stay hidden I will be back for you at first light." she then pushed her way back through the bushes and back onto the road and looked at the road before her.

She started walking and noticed little hills that had doors in them, not only that but yards and mail boxes. As she kept walking soon enough there were short people sitting out on their porches playing chess and looked at her rather odd; mind you she's only a few inches taller then them but she was short in comparison to the rest of her people; what looked like to be children played in the yard giggling and screaming till their eyes caught sight of her they grew silent and watched her as she passed them and continued down the road, she received the same reaction as she continued through the Shire thinking to herself "you're a strange person is a strange place.".

Up and down the roads and paths she walked looking for the mark on the door. But soon enough the last light of the day began to set and night was growing close. She kept walking as the yards of homes emptied and the lights were lit inside, smoke rises from the chimneys and filled the air with the smell of burning wood which was enough to make her stop in her thoughts, flashes from her past ran through her head.

*Flash Back*

Fires set to the fields of wheat and grass, all the crops burned, homes set ablaze, screams of mothers and children rang in her ear. Shouts of men, the sound of shields thumping, and the pure sing of one blade meeting another other in combat.

Celille's head pounds with pain as she feels something hot and wet run down the side of her head and arms. Her gaze rests on the women who lay dying in her arms, her face a blur as something warm and wet runs down Celille's cheeks, with blink of the eyes the blur was gone and the women who lay dying in her arms was her mother. Her mother reached her hand up gently touching Celille's cheek with tears forming on her green brown eyes and then she spoke but no sound came out of her mouth and with that her hand fell from her cheek and her eyes closed, her brown hair lay across the ground in waves, her dress torn and bloody from her fight with a creature that is ugly and horrid, pale and vicious.

Celille then feels her throat is hot and hurts, she realizes she is crying and screaming.

*End Flashback*

Celille shakes her head and pulls herself back from her horrid thoughts. She looks around and finds that is now dark and she still has yet to find the door she's looking for, she walks another mile or so and from the side of her sight she see a green door with a gold knob in the middle of it and just below the knob a blue glowing mark rests. She turns to the gate and waits a few minutes as she hears voices from inside the home. Taking small steps after pushing the gate in she looks at the garden around her, beautiful flowers lay open in the moonlight. As she takes each step at a she slows her heart beat as she approaches the door and knocks.

A Short man answered the door and he seemed fairly flustered and upset. "Oh no. No you don't. There is more than enough Dwarfs in my kitchen and dinning room, I won't have someone else come barging in here,making a muck of my home." he said with a huff and started to close the door ,then a very worn blackish brown boot stopped the door from shutting closed, Celille then removed her hood and looked down at the hobbit and smiled softly "I'm sorry if I seem to be intruding mister...?" she paused and the hobbit took while to answer while hiding behind the door with his eyes peeking around it "Baggins" he paused "Bilbo Baggins." she kept her smile and said " Mister Baggins I was asked here by a friend, maybe you know of him." she paused and Bilbo opened the door and stepped from behind and asked "He wouldn't be a Gray Wizard that goes by the name Gandalf is it?" Celille nodded " That would be my friend.."before she could finish laughter flooded his home and out the door. She paused and looked at Bilbo now realising why he was so flustered.

"May I?" she asked while gesturing to his home. Bilbo Sighed and waved her in " Might as well, one more person isn't going to kill me" he said as he shut the door behind her and gestured to hall to the left " the party is down the hall and to the left, there is food and some wine if the rest of them haven't eaten it all." Bilbo said dryly. Celille nodded and set her pack down next to what seemed to be a pile of swords and weapons. She then took off her her sword and laid it on top of her pack and followed Bilbo down the hall to a dining room filled with dwarves, and a wizard.

As soon as she was in sight of all who was there the laughter and merriment stopped as all eyes fell on her. Gandalf smiles while smoking from his pipe he side "I thought you would have made it sooner, Bree is not a far ride from here my friend." She smiled weakly and looked at the wizard "it's hard to find a door with a mark but that it only glows at night." she said smirking before Bilbo interjected "There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago" She then took a cup of ale of the table and took a long drink of it before she stopped and looked down at the hobbit "Master Hobbit I do believe that you are mistaken about the mark on your door" she then looked at the dwarves one by one as Bilbo went on a full blown rant that she was not paying any mind to. Gandalf just watched her as she looked at the dwarves as they whispered between each other. She then pulled a chair over by Gandalf and sat down.

She grabbed as much food as she could get and started eating and drinking to her heart's content, the whispers faded away into to full conversations and from there to jokes and laughter.

When she finished her plate and ale she then looked at Gandalf with amusement ; fully knowing what dwarves sat at this table around her, but she had a feeling they were still waiting on someone, possibly the leader of these misfits. She thought to herself "A Company of misfits how quaint." she then received a look from Gandalf and all she did was shrug and lean back in her chair.

When all was said and done they all had a very good time after the food, drink, and entertaining song and done. Cellile was fairly amused and has not said a thing since she first came in, as she sat in a chair in the back of the dining room against a window where one of the more "Bigger" dwarves had sat before she claimed the chair when he moved.

Everything was very joyful. She also learned the names of the company. Dwalin was bald and had tattoos around his body he didn't seem to be one of the nicest of them all. Balin his brother has white wild hair and a bread, he seemed to be one of the most knowledgeable and kind. Oin needs help with hearing so he uses a this weird contraption to help him hear. Gloin has red hair and has his bread done in a very odd fashion but is nice none the lease. Bombur is one of the larger dwarfs. Bofur has a funny hat but is joyful and funny. Buifur has an axe stuck in his head which is rather odd now that she thought about it. Dori seemed not to be very "Manly". Ori is very shy and is the medic out of the whole company. Fili is blond and very handsome, seems to be strong but he gets in trouble with his brother Kili a lot, now Kili is flirtatious and funny always playing tricks those two. Then there's Nori, he seems to be really nice she hadn't gotten to talk to him much.

Everything was nice until there was a loud knock at the door,"He's here. " Gandalf said. Bilbo slowly walked close to the door, before long he had opened the door and a fairly tall dwarf stepped through the door, and he did not look happy at all. Everyone joined the two in the front hall where Cellile did not enter but watched from the entry way instead.

She leaned on the wall just enough to see what was going but not even enough to hear what was being said, but she had an odd feeling that the new member of the company doesn't like Bilbo to much. As she was leaning against the wall she glanced down and seen her pack so she knelt down to grab her book and charcoal piece and when she was coming back up from kneeling when she felt like all eyes were on her as the room had gone silent. As she turned around she seen the new guest look at her, she seemed fairly surprised when he said nothing to her.

His piercing blue eyes scanned over her as a scowl appeared across his lip and with a rumble deep in his chest he asks "Who is this woman?" Celliles brawls frollwed in confusion at what the problem was, when she took a good look at him she realized he was wearing furs, and clothest of someone royal, but he had two braids on each side of his head framing his face, his eyes looked tired but kind, he had gray hair starting to show next to each of the braids, "he was handsome for a dwarf" she thought.

When she come back from her thoughts she noticed the guest was arguing with Gandalf

"this company needs both Bilbo and Cellile, you need more than 12 dwarves for this quest Thorin" Gandalf explained

The dwarf named Thorin glared from Cellile and Bilbo and then back to Gandalf "I don't need some hobbits help, he doesn't even look like a burglar more like a grocer, and her" He said and pointed to Cellile " I won't take a women on a quest nor do I want her apart of my company that I swear on Eru Ilúvatar."

Cellile could not hold her temper nor tongue any longer "How dare you. I am here to help you reclaim your home land and you reject my help before you can even see that I am of use to you for this quest!" she gripped her book hard enough that the pages begun to crackle.

Thorin looked at her with disgust as if he had heard something horrible "I don't need help from some woman who doesn't know where her place" he spat at her. Cellile's eyes grew wide and her body tensed as she started to move for her blade hidden in her sleeve and before she could move more than an inch Gandalf's hand grabbed hers and his staff slammed across her body keeping her from moving forward as he looked down at her "Cellile, this is Thorin Oakenshield he is the leader of this company and the son of Thror." Gandalf said in a understanding tone.

Cellile looked up at Gandalf and nodded before looking back at Thorin and moving away and into the dining room and sat in her chair against the window at the end of the table with her book on the table and her ale in her hand.

Everyone filed into the room one at a time. Soon enough the room was filled. Cellile took a long drink from her ale and she opened her book and started to draw what she was seeing, she listened in on the conversation as she continued to draw she glanced up at Thorin who was at the head of the table and she had seen him looking in her direction.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin insured

everyone started whispering amongst each other but only Cellile looked up a caught a glimpse of one of the younger members of the company who goes by Fili was looking at her with a intense look, she smiled and continued her drawing.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dawlin asked

"They will not come" Thorin paused "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

everyone mumbled in disappointment expect Bilbo

"You're going on a quest?" he asked and then Gandalf interjected "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo went got a candle while Gandalf spread out a map on the table which was in his pocket.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf continued

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read slowly.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Glion interjected looking around the table.

Oin said excitedly "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asked worried, Cellile stopped drawing and looked at Gandalf with a questioning gaze.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals " Boufor said informant awhile smoking on his pipe.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."Ori had stood up at the table and spoke.

Several dwarves shouted and told him to get down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen,and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin

The dwarves start objecting, saying things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?" "Watch it!", and "No!"

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili spoke up

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added

"Oh, well, now, uh, I I I wouldn't say that, I " Gandalf started

"How many, then?" Dori asked

"Uh, what?" Gandalf looked at Dori

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number." Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Cellile watched everyone aruguing and then looked at Thorin with one eye brawle raised.

Thorin jumped up in anger and yelled ,silencing the rest.

"Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Cellile felt the corner of her mouth pull up into a smile as she put her book down and gave them all her full attention. All the Dwarves cheered.

After much talk and the reveal of a key the company was winding down. Bilbo told them he wouldn't come but Cellile said she would. After the fact she was sitting with Gandalf and talked to him silently "You're crazy you know that Gandalf, 12 Dwarves,a hobbit and me. This is beyond crazy, this is..." She paused and started smoking on her pipe keeping the last of her thoughts to herself.

The dwarves gather in Bilbo's living room, smoking their pipes by the fire. They all begin humming, and soon Thorin begins to sing, and the others join him. Gandalf and Cellile listen from nearby; Bilbo listens from his bedroom.

The dwarves, sing "Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away ere break of day To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height The winds were moaning in the night The fire was red, it flaming spread The trees like torches blazed with light"

After that everyone had settled down to sleep. Cellile found a soft chair and fell into a deep sleep till the first light of the day when she left for Sowren and returned to find the company ready to go on their ponies, she even put a few gold coins in on the bet whether or not Bilbo would show up.


	3. Chapter 3: A King She Could Follow

Chapter 3:

The dwarves are riding their ponies, Gandalf his horse and Cellile her horse, down a path through a wooded area. A few words of their conversation are heard, including "waste of time" and "use a hobbit". Bilbo runs up from behind them, taking most of them by surprise.

Bilbo is yelling "Wait! Wait!" Some dwarves call "Woah!" and stop their ponies. Bilbo catches up to them and hands Balin the contract. "I signed it!" Bilbo said while trying to catch his breath, Cellile smiled and watched.

Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket glass. He then smiles at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves cheer. Thorin doesn't look too impressed. But he looks in her direction and then back at the hobbit.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said while rolling his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, that- that won't be necessary, thank you, but I- I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once WAGH!"

Bilbo's speech is cut off as two of the dwarves ride alongside him and pick him up from behind to put him on a pony. Cellile laughed and drifted to the middle of the company to ride behind Gandalf and Bilbo.

" Master baggins I was just starting to lose hope that you wouldn't join us."

Bilbo looked back at her and nodded "Well I couldn't let you have all fun, now could I?"

Cellile looked dumbfounded "was that a joke?" she looked at Gandalf "he made a joke!?." she smirked.

Little while later Bilbo is still riding his pony and looking quite terrified. The pony neighs and tosses its head, making him quite uncomfortable.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin shouted up to Nori

Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin; sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves.

Bilbo notices and asks "What's that about?"

Gandalf smiled "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked

"Hmmm." Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag. Then another bag is thrown behind him to Cellile. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said, Cellile chimed in "I was hoping you would join us, an adventure is good for everyone once in awhile."

Bilbo sneezes loudly. Bilbo "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

He then searches his pockets for his handkerchief. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." The entire company comes to a halt, and the dwarves start objecting and asking what the problem is.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf looks to Bilbo. "I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said frantic.

Cellile shook her head and sighed.

Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo. "Here! Use this."

Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. The dwarves laugh and begin to continue their journey.

"Move on." Thorin boomed as he caught a glimpse of Cellile and her blue eyes.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf said looking down at Bilbo.

They Traveled through beautiful areas of Middle Earth, including forest, hills, and plains.

Eventually Cellile drifted to the back of the company, she was so lost in thought she hadn't realized that someone was now riding next to her till he cleared his throat to get her attention.

She jumped and looked to her left and seen Thorin riding next to her.

"What can I do for you Thorin Oakenshield?" she said as she looked away.

He smirked and rode slower so the rest of the company couldn't overhear their conversation. Once they were at a good distance he looked at her.

"Why did you come? Rangers live in the wilds and only help when they are told to.." Before he could continue she huffed and said "Because it is the right thing to do" she looked at him "I may be a Ranger but I cannot be bought, I don't give up and I'm not heartless. You and your people are not the only ones I have helped Thorin,I agreed to help because it's the right thing to do, I have no contract with you . I am here because it is my choosing to be, I don't want any gold or glory." She looked away from him

"So you're doing this for no reason, even though I didn't want you here at all."

She sighed "I have my reasons for why I am and how I do things. And those reasons are not open for a conversation right now Thorin."

" If you are to be apart of this company I need to know if I can trust you. I don't know what Gandalf was thinking when he asked that hobbit and you to join us." he Scoffed

She looked at him with scowled "He asked me because I know what it is like to lose your home, to lose almost everything but yourself. You can be mad about it all you want but I'm not going anywhere until you are in that mountain and have taken your homeland back." She looked away and before he could say anymore she rode faster till she was beside Bilbo and behind Gandalf.

He watched as she rode her horse away her white skin being touched by the ray of the sun and her dark blond hair Fluttering through the wind as she rode. He kept to the back of the company as she stayed next to Bilbo. He felt a twang of pain and anger.

He thought to himself "How could she speak to me like that? No One has ever talked to me like that before. Why is she so different, and what did she mean by she lost everything."

Later in the day the company has camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Gloin sleeps, tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales, and they are expelled when he exhales. Bilbo watches in disgust, then finally gets up and walks around. Most of the dwarves are asleep; Gandalf, Fili, and Kili are awake. Bilbo walks over to his pony and gives her an apple, after checking to see that no one is looking.

"Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh"

Bilbo hears a scream in the night air and becomes worried. He runs over to Fili and Kili.

"What was that?" he asks

"Orcs." he said simply. Another scream is heard.

Thorin, who was dozing, jerks awake upon hearing the word "Orcs."

Cellile pulls her eyes from the fire and looks over at Thorin.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned.

"Throat Cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said in a low voice.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added in.

Bilbo looks away in fright; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing. Cellile locked eyes with Thorin once he seen her looking at him, her eyes deep with sorrow, torment and agony but like a flash of light it was gone.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked in a deep rumble and then looked at Fili and Kili.

"We didn't mean anything by it."Kili said while looking down ashamed.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley, Cellile watches him and oddly feeling a twang of pain for the dawrf prince; Balin walked up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

*Flashback of the Battle of Azanulbizar*

Thousand of dwarves and orcs fight in front of the gates of Moria. Thorin, Thror, Thrain, Balin, and Dwalin fighting fiercely. A massive, pale, orc wipes out many dwarves with his mace, then engages King Thror. Azog, having defeated King Thror, holds up his beheaded head as he roars; he then flings the head, which bounces and rolls to Thorin's , screams "Nooo!".

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." Balin explained "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

*Continued Flashback*

The orcs have overpowered the dwarves, and the dwarves flee for their lives

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Balin looked at Thorin back.

*Thorin faces Azog; Azog swings his mace and knocks away first Thorin's shield, then his sword. Thorin falls down an embankment and lands on the ground.*

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield" Balin continued

*Azog leaps to smash Thorin, but Thorin, grabbing an oaken branch lying on the round, manages to roll away in time. Azog continues wielding his mace against Thorin, who is still on the ground, but Thorin blocks his mace with the oaken branch, which he uses as a shield. As Azog swings one last time, Thorin, grabbing a sword lying nearby, cuts off Azog's left arm, his mace arm, from below the elbow. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain.*

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin smiled slightly and Cellile stud looking at Thorin and then rubbed her shoulder and winched at her own memoirs.

*Azog is rushed into Moria by other orcs; Thorin, yelling "Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" ( translated: 'To arms! To arms!'), rallies the dwarves to battle. They stop fleeing and return to battle, fighting ferociously. The dwarves now seem to have the advantage.*

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

*The battlefield is covered in the corpses of dwarves and orcs; the surviving dwarves weep with one another over their loss. A younger Balin and Dwalin hug and put their foreheads together as they weep. Balin, still weeping, looks up and sees Thorin framed in the sunlight, holding his oaken branch.*

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said as proud as could be.

Thorin turns away from the view beyond the cliff; the entire Company is awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walks between them toward the fire and glances quickly at Cellile.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said sharply as he sat back down, Cellile turned to Gandalf and sat next to him.

"If you think I can fix anything that has been done to theses people, you're wrong my friend " she paused and looked at him "I can't even use my birth right." she sighed and rubbed her shoulder "Why did you really want me here Gandalf?" she asked in almost a whisper

He looked at her and he handed her his pipe, she took a long draw on it "My dear friend, this adventure is as much for you as it is for the rest of this company, you WILL use your birth right when the time is right."

She sighs as memoires run in her head

*Flash Back from 20 years ago*

A voice booming from a tall man dressed in black leather and gold rings stands before, she is on her knees kneeling before the man as her hand are bound behind her. She feels the cool air on her shoulder.

"You Cellile have failed to avenge the death of your mother, by the laws of our people you will be exiled and marked. And with this mark the burden of your birth right will weigh heavily. Every Time you use it outside of what our people believe, it will hurt and it will be hard to recover from. You will bleed, but if you can fulfill the values of our people the mark will disappear and you will be welcome back home. No One has ever done so, Do you agree to this?"

She looked down at the stone floor while crying and nods. Only moments after a searing hot metal touched the top of her shoulder as her skin burns and the smell fills the room, she cries and shutters from the pain, but she doesn't move, she doesn't scream, and she doesn't shy away from the pain she has embraced.

The metal is removed the mark is a single star with one of each element surrounding it and neckles was placed around her neck, the same mark of her house, the mark of her mother, the mark of the blood that flows through her veins. The mark of the kings and queens that ruled. The stone the mark lied on is blue and shined like the night sky, in the middle of the start is a jewel of white light.

The light blurs and everything goes black. A whisper Slips through the dark " I will find you one day big sis, I am always hidden in the shadows, my loyalty is to you, my blood, my best friend. All hail the fallen Queen."

*End Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4: A Burning Blade

Chapter 4:

The next day the company rode through a muddy forest as it rained.

Cellile's eyes tired and red from not sleeping the night before; she had stayed awake all night watching over the company. She felt as if someone in dark was watching them and it didn't sit well with her.

The company looked wet, cold and miserable. Cellile moved the stone on her necklaces through her fingers lost in her thoughts as a voice from behind her brought her back. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said over his shoulder.

Cellile smirked "If only it was that easy Gandalf."

Bilbo seemed to contemplate something "Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf asked

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked as simple as could be. Cellile's head dropped down a little and said

"There are five. The greatest of them is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked pushing the subject

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf interjected

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo said with a serious tone,

Gandalf looked over his shoulder with a slight look that he was offended. Cellile laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf uttered.

The company comes a across an old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins. The only thing that is holding it up is the frame and fireplace.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin said as he climbed down from his pony. Cellile looked at the house with sorrow.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." she murmured under her breath while examining the building.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin boomed while their heads snapped to look at him.

"Aye?" Glion answered

"Get a fire going." Thorn said as he turned and started to walk to the farmhouse, Cellile jumped down from her horse and walked over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I don't think we should be here." she rubbed her shoulder.

He nodded and looked to Thorn "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin said in a low voice while glaring at Gandalf.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

Before Gandalf could continue Thorin interrupted "I do not need their advice." Cellile turned on her heels and looked at him.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf insisted.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin squared his shoulders and looked up at Gandalf, Cellile moved to where she stood between them "Thorin you need to see reason.." She was cut off by Gandalf. "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin grit through his teeth.

Gandalf stomped away

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo looked confused.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said while passing Bilbo to get to his horse.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf got on his horse.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said and road off.

Cellile looked at Thorin and shook her head "Well that's just brilliant Thorin. " she said as she walked away..

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said to Bombur trying not the let on that what she said had put an odd feeling in his chest.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin who looked unsure.

A little while later Cellile was sitting next to her pack after eating her bowl of stew. While she was looking around she caught the eyes of Thorin who was watching her intensely, She twirled the hilt of her knife in her hand as she looked right back into his steal cold eyes, a blush of red came across her cheeks as she remembered what she had said to him earlier and then a feeling that she hasn't felt floods through her chest.

Out of nowhere Kili and Fili run up to the company, "Bilbo! They got Bilbo we have to help him." Fili looked to Thorin. Without hesitation Thorn picked up his sword and so did everyone else, including Cellile.

They all followed Fili and Kili. Soon they stood behind the bushes watching the trolls question Bilbo all while being held upside down in the air by his legs. Cellile looked at Dawlin and before she knew what was happening Kili jumped out from the bushes and cut one of the trolls on the leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled.

"You what?" Said one of the Trolls, Cellile rolled her eyes watching the trolls in the simple mindedness.

"I said, drop him." he demanded and pointed his sword at them the troll that is holding Bilbo throws him at Kili; Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. As the dwarves fought, Cellile fought as well, she took arms beside Dawlin, together they slashed and stabbed the troll's legs leaving blood along their swords; from a distance she seen Thorin, then a troll heading his direction. Before she knew what she doing she ran across to Thorin bringing her sword to a burning red hot blade in her hand. She sliced the bottom of one the trolls foot while grabbing Thorin bring him to a rolling thud away from the Troll. A burning pain raided from her as it starting to bleed down her shoulder. Thorin lay on his back looking up at her as she winced in pain, he seen the unshed tears in her eyes and then the blood on her shoulder. Rage bloomed deep inside and before he could do anything to help her, she was up and fighting, and he was right behind her. The dwarves stop fighting when they see the trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and legs, Cellile wounded and bleeding watched in horror.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled

"No!" Thorin boomed pushing Cellile behind him

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." the ugliest troll demanded.

Thorin looked at Bilbo in frustration, then plants his sword in the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well. Cellile sighed and dropped her sword with a hiss of pain.

The trolls tied Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori onto a spit and are roasting them over the fire; the rest Thorin, Kili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin and Oin, Cellile and Bilbo, are tied up in sacks nearby.

One of the trolls grumbled "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

The one who seemed to be the cook countered "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." the one grumbling agreed.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin shouted in protest

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin yelled

The dwarves on the spit and in the bags are all making noises and talking in fear.

Cellile laid quite next to Thorin in her bag, her mark still bleeding lightly. But she wasn't lucid.

Thorin looked down at her and whispered in a soft voice " Stay awake don't close your eyes."

She looked up at him her blue eyes cloudy with delirium " Thorin, you don't understand,I'm so tired of runnin, I'm tired of my mistakes" He looked at her confused "he sent me away, because I didn't protect her. She died because I saved someone else."

He looked at her confused still and concerned "Shhh Cellile, you need to rest." he soothed.

She blinked and nodded slowly.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." one of the Trolls grunted

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."Bilbo said catching the attention of the three Trolls.

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Dori shouted from the turning spit.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur shouted to Dori.

Bilbo managed to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. As he faced the Trolls he said "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" one of them answered

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." he said pointedly

The dwarves yelled at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. The ones in sacks kicked him.

Cellile muttered softly "stop yelling" she looked around them and then back at Thorin.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" grumbled the troll turning the spit

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." said the 'cook' troll

"Uh, th- the secret to cooking dwarf is, um " Bilbo stumbled on his words.

"Yes? Come on." the Troll pushed

"It's, uh " Bilbo kept stumbling over his words

"Tell us the secret." the troll pushed

"Ye -yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo finally said.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." the troll said to the not so bright other troll.

"If I get you, you little " Gloin started to say

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin shouted from the spit

Cellile started to recover slightly and realized what was going and started to wriggle around.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." said the troll who was turning the spit still.

Bilbo then is distracted for a brief second and Cellile sees a brief glimpse as to why. "Gandalf!" she thought

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." the less intelligent troll said after grabbing Bombur and dangles him upside down over his mouth and was about to eat him until Bilbo shouts "Not- not that one, he- he's infected!"

"You what?" the troll looks at Bilbo in shock.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes." Bilbo continued.

The troll drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.

"In- in fact they all have, they're in -infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo added

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin yelled

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin shouted

The rest of the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolls his eyes as the dwarves mess up his plan. Thorin, understand Bilbo's plan, kicks the others. They then understand and go along with it. All the dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're "riddled" with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin voiced

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili added

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"the Troll turning the spit asked in disbelief.

"Well..." Bilbo added

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" the troll yelled

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked confused

"Fools?" the other troll asked

Gandalf then appears on top of a large rock above the clearing and shouts "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" the 'cook' troll asked

"No idea." said the one turning the spit

"Can we eat `im too?" asked the not bright one.

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still look uncomfortable. "Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin shouted.

It is morning now; the dwarves have been freed from the spit and from the sacks and Cellile sat on a nearby rock rubbing her shoulder in her blooded clothes. Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff, with a pleased smile on his face.

Thorin looked to Gandalf and asked "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead." Gandalf said looking down at him

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked

Gandalf smiled down at him "Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." added displeased

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf interjected

Thorin looks repentant. Gandalf and Thorin examine the statues of the trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said aloud

Thorin with a confused look on his face asked "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

Gandalf looked at thorin and said "Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other. Cellile walked over to them and looked at Gandalf confused as to what they were talking about.

"They could not have moved in daylight." he said as a fact

"There must be a cave nearby." he added and looked at Cellile for a brief moment with concern.

The company finds a large cave nearby, and they enter it. It is full of treasure the trolls have been hoarding.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori said while holding his nose.

Cellile smirked while putting her hands on her hips "It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." She said stepping into the cave.

As they enter the cave, many of the dwarves cough and retch at the pungence. Inside, they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Boufiur kicked around some gold coins and smiled. Cellile looked around.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." Glion said as he picked up the shovel

While exploring, Thorin finds two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll." said softly as she turned the them over in his hands.

Thorin hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf says as Cellile comes to look at them.

Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches.

"Gandalf," Cellile breathed lightly " are those what i think they are?"

He smiled and nodded lightly "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Realizing that they are Elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in then starts to look around.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf said sturn to Thorin.

Reluctantly, Thorin holds on to the sword. He draws it out of its sheath a few inches as well. Some of the dwarves fill a chest with treasure, then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.

Cellile ventured further into the cave further, the smell made her stomach roll and twist and just when she thought she should go back, a glimmer of light under some cobwebs catches her eye against the wall. She reaches out and grabbed it, "a Bow?" she thought aloud.

And then like the air had been knocked out of her a great force pushed itself into her mind.

*Vision starts*

She stood on a lake of ice with the bow drawn, her target in sight; the ugly and horrid, pale and vicious Gundabad Orc stood above Thorin ready to give his final blow, she released the arrow but it did not met its mark.

*Vision end*

Her shoulder burned like a wild fire as she brought herself back to the present. She looked at the bow in her hand, the white wood smooth and light, she seen no mark or detail that would tell her who made it in the little light provided. Vines of silver wrapped around each end and crruled upward, the string as thick as a mithril and shun just as bright slid through her fingers like glass. She held the bow in her hand as she walked back to the company, she shoulder burning and pushing the need to bring her to her knees but she walked on, still.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin said giving Cellile a brief nod of acknowledgement

On her way someone grabbed her by the arm "hey what the he…" she begins to yell.

Dawlin held her in his grip with a look of disgust on anger on his face, "We need to talk lass."

She ripped her arm away "and why's that, I figured dwarfs don't like to talk to me much, even before i joined your company" she rubbed her arm.

Dawlin huffed and crossed his arms "Back, in that fight with the Trolls, what was that?"

Celliles eyes grew wide, she thought no one had seen, sighing and rubbing her shoulder " I guess someone should know…" she paused and dawlin raised his eyebrows " I'm not like most here in middle earth, my people call ourselves Elementals." she began and Dwalin nodded slowly meaning for her to go on. "My people can will the elements to our need. Its really amazing." she held her hand out and bloom of fire rested in her palm in the shape of a star. "My mother, she was beautiful and amazing, she was very kind always put others before herself. She was not an Elemental she was the daughter of a witch and a Dwarf." and like that the flame went out as her shoulder burned even more and bled even more.

"What happened to her?" Dawlin asked

Cellile looked at him with a pained look "She died, because I deemed someone else's life more worthy of saving." she paused " well, that's what my father told me before he banished me 20 something years ago. That's why I have my family's mark on my shoulder, the mark of the kings and queens of my people. Everytime I use my gifts, it bleeds and brings a horrible pain on my body."

Dawlin reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder "and Thorin?" he asked

She looked at him "i-i-i-i, feel something iv never felt for someone," she paused "I wish it was possible but it's not."

He shook his head "Take your destiny into your own hands lass, your people won't always be there."

Thorin walked in to see what was taking them so long, as soon as he seen them his heart broke. He didn't understand why, but it did. He cleared his throat with a look of anger on his face and a little hurt.

Both Dawlin and Cellile looked at him. "Someone is here" anger radiated from his voice. Cellile nodded and walked out. Dawlin behind her stopped and said to Thorin " She saved your life, you should thank the lass for that." he said in a 'in fact'. Thorin huffed and looked at him, "I will do no such thing." then he turned and left the cave with Dawlin in tow.

All them now sat waiting for Gandalf and his wizard friend Radagast to be done with their conversation. Cellile had changed and wrapped her shoulder up with some herb paste she had gotten as a gift from a family she helped. Thorin started at her in anger when she had gotten back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

Chapter 5:

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance.

Bilbo looked around shocked "Was that a wolf? Are there are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said while looking around.

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears; it leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Celille pulls her knife out but Thorin strikes and kills it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." said Thorin in a worried and hurried voice.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked frightened

"How? How did they find us." she turned to Thorin and shock lurched across her face "Oh my giddy Aunt."

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf yelled at Thorin

"No one." yelled Thorin back.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asks again.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" He looked at Gandalf and then looked to Celille, Celille looked to him her eyes filled with fear. "You are being hunted.." she said softly.

"We have to get out of here." Dawlin said after hearing what Celille had to say.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori called out

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said Celille looked at him and said "how much halfling leaf have you smoked?" while crossing her arms.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said to Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast countered with a arch of his browl. "I'd like to see them try." he said as got on his rabbit drawn sled and sped of

The orc leader of the Warg Riderss were searching through the forest for the Company; suddenly, Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest, and the Wargs start chasing him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast yelled.

Gandalf watched from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance.

"Come on!" he said as he began to run.

The Company rushes across a rocky plain. In the distance, Radagast is being chased by the Wargs. One of them crashes while trying to catch him. As the Company runs across the plain, they see the Wargs not too far from them, so they hid behind the rocks.

"Stay together." Gandalf said over his shoulder.

Thorin then shouted "Move!"

As the Company runs, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks, but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off.

As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin said trying to catch his attention

"Come on! Quick!" Celille yelled as she ran passed Thorin.

As the dwarves continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf. "Where are you leading us?" he asked,

Gandalf doesn't answer. As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and scents the air. The dwarves take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the orc on it fall near the dwarves, and the dwarves kill them. The sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks.

The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company.

Celille rolls her eyes"Great that's exactly what we need" She pulls out the bow and notches a arrow that she took out of Kilis quiver.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yells

The company runs through a grassy plain; Wargs begin to surround them from all sides. Celille takes aim at a Warg's eye just to the said of her and she loses the arrow and hit the Warg in the eye making it fall and tumble killing the orc rider.

Gandalf yells, "This way! Quickly!"

They run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili yells as Celille runs past while grabbing more arrows and notching it.

Thorin looks at Celille as she runs past and shoots a Orc on a Wargs back, then he yells "Kili! Shoot them!"

Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock; he runs toward it and disappears.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yells drawing his sword.

Celille holds the rest of the arrows in her mouth, she takes one and notches it and begins to take out the orcs.

Kili begins shooting at the Warg and the Orcs, killing some of them. He yells "Where is Gandalf?"

Dawlins yells "He has abandoned us!"

Celille slung the bow back over her shoulder and pulled her sword out and began to slice at the riders. The dwarves gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As a Orc and his Warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at him with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword.

He yells "Hold your ground!"

Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock. "This way, you fools!"

Thorin turns and looks and started sending Dwarfs down. "Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" he yells.

As the Wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close. Kili shoots another. Celille cuts down a Warg that's too close to Thorin.

Thorin yells "Kili! Run!"

Thorin and Kili jump into the crack Celille is face to face with a Orc. It lunges at her and dodges him only not good enough as he sliced through her arm and side. She winces in pain as the blood runs down her body, she turns to look at the orc and lunges at him, she slices open his chest and kicks him down the crack, she then jumps down at last, she stands up and looks at Thorin and nods. Just then an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs. The Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave on top of the one Celille had killed. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

"Elves." he said in disgust.

There is a pathway at the end of the cave, leading away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dawlin yells , Celille ripped her tunic and wrapped her arm tight and across her side, Thorin watched her from where he stood. All he seen was her being calm and collected he hasn't seen her anything but that, expect back in the frost where they had their last talk and at the campfire the first night the company stopped. He knew his feelings toward the women has changed, he made himself and silent vow "I will kill anyone who hurt her from now till my last breath."

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur Yelled.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said as he walked.

Celille sheathed her sword and followed behind gandalf.

" Celille are you ok? You're bleeding a lot." Bilbo asked, she smiled faintly and looked at him.

"I'm fine Bilbo, but thank you for the concern." she answered.

The Company begins following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, the dwarves have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell. "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf says.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said, Celille leaned against the rock wall, starting to feel weak from the blood loss.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin aqussed.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said pointedly

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said mockingly.

Celille while looking at Rivendell, winched while standing up and started walking tall. "Let's get a move on, I don't care to stay here on the rocks all day and night while you two bicker." she pushed passed the company and down the steps. Everyone including Thorin looked after her as she walked and then followed in suite.

The Company walks across a bridge and enters Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about. Bilbo gazes in awe at the beauty of the place. The dwarves look uneasy, Celille walks on but stops just before the stairs and holds her spoke in a low tone "we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." he said to the company, and then to Celille who nodded.

A dark haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets them.

"Mithrandir." the elf said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf said with a soft smile.

As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin, "Stay sharp." Cellile looks at him over her shoulder her face said it all "Don't you do anything." then turned back to look at Gandalf Where the two had continued to talk.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

Thorin boomed "Ready weapons! Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." Elrond smiles and approaches him.

Gandalf bows gracefully as dose Cellile. But winches as she does so.

Thorin eyes her knowing her life is fading and quickly, but yet she showed no fear and did not protest to anything.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?"

Elrond answered "Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hugged.

Cellile then stepped forward "Lord Elrond I hate to be push this matter. But by any chance can you help me?" She then lifts her hand from her side as a crimson blood shown.

And with that Lord Elrond let them into his home with his blessing and Cellile was taken to room to be healed.

Everyone waited for her in the dining hall but Thorin became restless with not knowing where she was and what was being done to her, and Bilbo noticed this.


	6. Chapter 6: Smoke n' Mirrors

NA:

Hey guys sorry its been awhile since I updated. But here it is. If you have any suggestions or feed back don't be afraid to send me a PM or comment below.

Chapter 6:

As Cellile changed into a white tunic she was given, she winced as pain rushed through her body. The wounds healing fast with the help of the elves. The sun was still up but it was not fair from starting to set. Cellile sat on the bed as was slipping her boots on when there was a knock on the door.

Lord Elrond emerged from behind the door and had shut it behind him.

Cellile stood and winced, elrond reached out and caught her, after he did so she looked up at him and he asked "Do they know? Do they know what is happening to you?" Cellile shook her head no.

Elrond sighed "My friend this life you are trying to live will kill you if you keep using your birth rights."

Cellile stood up from Elrond, "Do not patronize me Lord Elrond," She paused "If I am to die while helping Thorin Oakenshield regain his home land then so be it. But I will not cower nor hide, because of the of the man I once had called father." she picked up her pack and put it on the bed and rummaged through it till she pulled out a blue bottle.

Elrond watched her "Cellile, there is going to be a meeting tonight. I want you to be there." Cellile opened the bottle and took a long drink of it. "And why is that? You never asked this of me when I was here before." Elrond sighed "My dear girl, I am not against you." before he could finish what he was saying she threw her pack on her shoulder and headed for the door and said "No, you just want me to stay here. Become apart of this place. Be someone I am not." she paused "I will go to the meeting, but not for you. I will only go for Thorin." she looked down at her boots. Elrond nodded "I see now, you have emotions for the Dwarf." Cellile's head snapped up and looked at Elrond "So what if I do? Nothing can become of it. I'm an elemental, not a dwarf." she snapped.

Elrond shook his head "you are not just an elemental. You forget what your mother was." Cellile looked away and grabbed her necklace that lay on her chest. "That part of me died when she did." Cellile then walked out the door and found her way to the Dining Hall, the sun was setting and everyone was sitting around the table. She dropped her pack before entering the room. But when she did, everyone looked up at her and smiled. Expect Thorin he stood from his seat and gazed at her as she took her seat next to Bilbo, Thorin then sat back down. She grabbed a glass that was set out for her and she poured the contents of the blue bottle into it, a liquid as gold as the sun filled the glass and the aroma filled the air.

Bilbo noticed the golden color. "Cellile what is that?" he asked . She smiled softly "This Bilbo, is the drink of my people" she takes a sip and smiles even more "it is meant to heal the wounded and sick" she looks over at Bilbo "but I don't think it is true,' she paused "at least for me anyway" she offers a sip to Bilbo who turns it down. Thorin then looks at her and asks, "why do you think it's not true?"

She smirks "All it does is take my pain away, just like Ale or Wine. For others it can heal but, it can not do so for me." she says after taking another sip and she looks at Thorin. He gazes at her, "And why can it not heal you?" She looks down at the cup "That is a tale for another time." she drank the last of the golden liquid. Thorin nodded. "Then later you will have to tell me why" he said pointedly, Cellile looked up at him once more and said "Are you sure you want to know, its a terrible, tragic tale. You may even look differently upon me." she smirked. He smiled at her " I find that hard to believe."

Soon enough the sun had set and Cellile made her way to the Hall Of Rivendell which is where the meeting was to be held. Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin,Bilbo and Cellile are standing in the hall of Rivendell. Cellile leaned against a pillar watching the argument in front of her.

Thorin crossed his arms and spoke with a rumble in his chest "Our business is no concern of elves." Gandalf shook his head and spoke "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.""It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin snapped at Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at Thorin "Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. He begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him. "Thorin, no!" Balin says.

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it. Cellile watches in silence.

Elrond asks in a questioning tone "Erebor, What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walks a little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something. Elrond murmured "Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf said aloud.

Elrond continuted "Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin interjected.

Elrond lead them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds. They walk towards a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond said looking over his shoulder.

As they look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out loud. Cellile moves her stone between her fingers.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond spoke.

"Durin's Day?" asked Bilbo look rather confused.

Gandalf looks at Bilbo and says "It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin interjected.

Cellile stopped moving the stone through her fingers and watched Thorin carefully .

Balin looked to Thorin and said "We still have time."

Bilbo"Time? For what?"

Cellile looked at Bilbo "To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." she looked to Thorin.

Elrond interjected "So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin asked

Elrond answered "There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin takes back the map gruffly. Cellile leaves before Elrond and makes for the waterfalls.

Cellile sat on a rock next to the water's edge her feet in the water swaying back and forth.

"I know you're there master Dwarf. If you wish to talk I deeply suggest you come out of the shadows." Cellile said over her shoulder.

Thorin walked forward with his arms behind his back "nothing gets past you does it Ranger?"

Cellile shrugged and looked at him "I wouldn't say that." she looked over to Thorin who was only a foot away now. Thorin drops down to sit next to her on the rock.

"So what can i do for the king under the mountain?" She said softly while looking back to the water.

"Well I was wanting to thank you." Thorin spoke soft and looked at her.

"Thank me for what? I have done nothing." She said still looking at the water.

"You have saved me at least twice since we have met." He said still looking at her.

She shrugged yet again "It was the right thing to do." she looked at him briefly.

After a few moments of silence Thorin speaks up and says with a arrogant tone "Is there anything that isn't the right thing to do?" he looked at her intent on getting an answer from her.

Her eyes grew wide "I don't understand what you're asking." she murmured.

He nodded and looked down at the water "The day we talked in the forest, you said it was the right thing in helping us regain our homeland." he paused "Why do you think it is the right thing to help my people?" he looked at her waiting for her answer.

She looked at him for a few moments and looked away. "Thorin," she paused and chose her next words carefully "I was banished from my home." she then looked down at the water, Thorin's eyes grew wide but his face like stone as he remembers what she told him back when they was captured by the Trolls.

"It was my job to protect the Queen. She died because I saved a village girl, rather than stand beside my Queen." Cellile rubbed her shoulder, and Thorin looked at her as she continued "I was then sent to avenge her death, I never found the creature that killed her. So the King banished me till the end of my days or until I fulfill the ways of my people," she paused again "I lost everything and everyone that I loved that day. So when you ask me why do I think its right, Its because I have been by myself for a very long time, I have nothing and no body."

Thorin took a few moments to think about it. "Have you ever wanted to change that? The not having any body.?" Cellile shook her head and kept looking down "not until recently. But it could never work." Thorin cleared his throat, "Is It Dawlin?"

She looked at Thorin shocked "What?" she asked

"He's a great warrior and friend." Thorin added. Cellile shook her head, "No Thorin, it's not Dawlin." A bright blush came across her face, she tried to turn her head so he couldn't see it. But he knew, he reached out and took her chin between his fingers and turned her head softly so she would look at him. "Don't hide from me. There is nothing to hide Cellile." Her eyes looked into his as he leaned in closer to her, just inches from her lips. They both close their eyes and their lips meet. Her lips were soft and sweet like honey, her aroma filled his lungs. His beard scratched against her skin and brought goosebumps where it touched. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him, he soon broke the kiss and her eyes fluttered open to find his eyes full of desire and passion, and possibly something else. She smiled weakly "Thorin?" he nodded and smiled at her "Yes?" he answered.

"My real name isn't Cellile." she murmured and he looked shocked and asked "Then what is your real name."

"Clalyan, when the king banished me I gave up the name my mother gave and took a new one, only one person knows my true name. Thorin this is the only gift I can give a King."

Thorin nodded understanding what she meant "You have nothing to fear...Clalyan, I will not let anyone hurt you from now on." He kissed her hand.

"Thorin, you're a King taking back his homeland and I'm a Banished Ranger…" but before she could finish he kissed her deeply again cutting her off. She then broke the kiss and laid her hand on his cheek " I have to go." She gets up and starts to leave and looks over her shoulder and says "Thorin, before you answer this, what was the point of tonight, the point of this?" and before he could answer, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 : In Nights Past

Hey guys, sorry this one took a little longer then normal. Please leave a comment below about what you think.

Chapter 7:

Cellile walked down the great hall lost in thought when a Elf had started walking towards her. She lifted her eyes to see it was a elf that had first greeted them all when they first got here.

As he got closer he said "My lady, Sir Elrond has requested your presence.", before she could reject the request the elf simply said "Follow me now, my lady." turned and then walked away. Cellile then rolled her eyes and followed him down the halls and up some stairs to where finally she stood in an open pavilion where Elrond and Gandalf stud.

The elf who led her then left as fast as he got her there. She stepped forward further into the pavilion . "With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Gandalf said aloud.

Cellile walked to Gandalf's side , "Nor I. Why have you called us here Elrond?"

"It is not me you must answer to."

Gandalf and Cellile looked to the side and sees a tall, beautiful, female Elf standing framed against the moonlight. She slowly turned around.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf murmured.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time. And Cellile it has been longer" She said softly with her eyes trained on them, Cellile nodded with nothing more to say.

Gandalf says gruffly "I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you."

A voice sounded out of the darkness ,giving Cellie a start

"He didn't. I did." a tall figure dressed in white approached

Gandalf and Cellile turned to see Saruman the White; Gandalf bows to him but Cellile crossed her arms. She had crossed paths with him once since her banishment and did not care for him, so to bow would be pointless.

"Saruman." Gandalf said.

He stepped forward even more "You've been busy of late, my friend. And so have you, Elemental." Cellile huffed in response.

The White Council, composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel,Gandalf and Cellile, are in the pavilion. Gandalf and Saruman sit at a table;Cellile is leaned aginst a pillar, Elrond and Galadriel stand or walk about.

"I don't see why I need to be here Saruman, I am free to do what I wish. I am no more apart of this council than Thorin Oakenshield." Cellile said with a look of disgust on her face and her pipe in hand.

Elrond looked to her, "Cellile there has been sightings of another Elemental, we think this Elemental is looking for you."

"Your joking,right?" She looked at him "The Elemental King wouldn't send someone after me, he has no reason to I have stayed away from my people and have kept to my banishment." before she could continue again Elrond interrupted her "Cellile, we found a dagger. It has similarities to yours." He laid it out on the table before Gandalf and Saruman, Cellile stepped closer and looked at it.

Shock hit her faster than a bolt of lighting hitting a tree. The dagger matched the bow she had found. White and sleek, silver vines climbing down the hilt to the blade, her family crest rested on the blade. "This can not be" she whispered. She then picked it up and held it. "You know this blade?" Saurman asked. She nodded slowly, " I have not seen this blade in many years" she looked to Elrond "where did you find this?"

"We found it on a patrol a few days ago. Not far from where the company was ambushed." He answered her. She then picked it up and looked to everyone in the room, "I need to leave. I can not discuss this further." she turned to leave and felt all the eyes were on her. "You can not hide from them Cellile." Saruman said to her back, she looked over the shoulder, and answered "I don't plan to hide Saurman, something's not right, I have to find out what is happening." she then walked out and down the stairs and through the halls to her room. Once she closed the door she pulled dager close to her and spoke soft, "I know you're here Nyssa, but why." she walked from the door and across the room the balcony and sat on the stone rails, she put the dagger down before on the stone and ran her finger down the crest.

A voice came from behind her in the shadows "Clalyan?" Cellile did not move but only spoke in a low tone "You shouldn't have found me." She then turned to see a women she hasn't seen in years, but back then she was just a girl. A smile pierced Nyssa's lips, her red hair hung to one side, her gray blue eyes filled with unshed tears her pale skin reddened from the cool night air. Nyssa then runs up to Cellile and huged her tight with tears streaming down her face her crying deepens as Cellile wraps her arms around her and hugs her tight. "I have missed you little sister. But why are you here?"

Nyssa pulled away tears still streaming down her face "Clalyan, you have to come home. Father he has gone mad with power since your banishment. The people are suffering, they are dieing, the crops only yield enough to trade. He is killing Burn Hedge, you need to come back and take your rightful place, or all else is lost." Cellile shook her head. "I can't Nyssa, I would need an army and my mark, I can't take anything without using my gift. It's just not possible."

"Clalyan, you know i can take the mark away," Before Nyssa could say anything more Cellile cut her off and said "My name is Cellile now and I won't let you do that, it could kill you. But we will find a way, but i have to get this company to their homeland a restore order here before I could do it anywhere else."


End file.
